Letex's Tale One
by JustAnotherBrony15
Summary: A lone traveler visits Ponyville, and may just reconsider travelling. This is a long story  to-be trilogy , and is an OC x Rainbow Dash. No sexual content as of yet, T just for safety.
1. Arrival

**Letex's Tale One**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**A/N: Please be nice, as this is my first time making a fanfiction. Please be nice, thank you.**

Well, I made it. The journeys I had been through were fun, very much so. But, I had returned back to the town. Still as colorful as I remembered, I started trotting down the packed dirt path to the town. Then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and it was flying. Could have been a bird, no, it got closer. Before I could react, it hit me, literally and not so much, as I was blown back onto the dirt and onto my rump. The object then looked at me.

"Omygosh I am so sorry! Are you ok?" said the cyan pony. I felt my head wobble a small bit as I got back up on my hooves, lifting one from some cuts and bruises, "Yeah, I think so." I said with a slurred sway. Then, she looked very worried as a warm, red drop fell onto the dirt, then another, and another. I felt my head pulsing, then I felt it. There was a gash in my forehead, and I was screaming as quietly as I could as the other pony apologized, "Oh my gosh I am sorry! I'll call my friends, just wait!" she took off into the air as quickly as she landed. So, a pegasus. I watched after her as I fell back onto my flank with a small crack. Her rainbow mane and tail flying away from me as my vision faded.

I woke into semi-conciousness, feeling barely anything with my limbs hanging at my side. But I did feel a wind in my purple and cyan mane and tail. I still felt my wings, thankfully also felt my dark blue-green coat and wristwatch. I think one of the other pegasai were applying my shirt to my head gash. The conversation I heard was more or less fragmented, and an argument,"It is not like I po...urt h..." I guess my brain was either in not good shape, or just was groggy from blood loss. I hoped the latter.

The next time I awoke, I could hear better, but my vision was clouded. I heard a rushed voice and squeaking wheels, "Quickly! Get the pegasus to the recovery center so we can get the healers." I thought it was a doctor, but I could barely see now, my vision being enveloped by darkness. There was a cry of distress, probobly from the cyan pegasus,"Oh for the love of Celestia don't die, don't die!" she was crying. I felt my heartbeat flutter slowly. I think they noticed I was awake, then all of a sudden a white light enveloped my vision as I suddenly awoke from a unsespected slumber. I was in a bed, that was for sure. An apple, a glass of water to my side. Yeah, that apple I ate last night did not keep the doctor away.


	2. New Friends

**Letex's Tale One**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

**A/N: Thanks for getting this far. Please rate nicely, constructive critisicm appreciated. Enjoy.**

My head was still throbbing but a lot less painfull. I felt a very itchy bandage around my forehead, reaching over my ears. I tried to reach for the glass of water, but with little success. I kept trying to reach for the water, my mouth very dry. Thats when a nurse walked in, and hurridly handed me the water. I drank it fast at first, feeling dehydrated, eventually slowing and finishing it in mere seconds. I looked to the nurse, "So...who brought me here? May I speak with them?" I said politely as I could. The nurse nodded and popped open the door and trotted out. I heard somone dash into the room, and of course, it was the rainbow maned, cyan pegasus.

Looking me over, she said, "Are you ok? Can you hear, talk, see, smell, tast-" I cut her off before she kept going and said, "Yes, I am afraid that I have not lost any facalties yet." The pegasus walked over to me calmly, then hugged me as tightly as she could, "I can-ca-can't breath..." I said gasping. Her hooves undid themselves around my neck, and she said, "Sorry, I just was really scared...you were almost dead for a minute." I knew a small lie when I saw one, "_Amost_, died?" My eyes taking on a more unfriendly look than I expected, "Well...okay." the pegasus took a second, then said, "You did die, for a minute or so...atleast thats what she told me."

I thought a moment, the nurse? No...then who? I looked more friendly at the pegasus and asked, "Oh, I almost forgot. What is your name?" the pegasus then stood tall and buffed her chest out, announcing, "I am Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in Equestria!" I extended my front hoof and said, "Hi, Rainbow Dash, my names Letex, the traveler." She took my hoof and I hopped out of bed onto my shaky legs.

In a couple minutes, I had gotten out of the hospital, with my fee mysteriously paid. I walked out the doors and was leaning on my new friend Rainbow for support. I sighed contently, "I missed this town..." I let my mind drift, still walking but I was not paying attention. This town, Ponyville, the most beutiful place ever. Discluding Canterlot, however. More importently, it was my home.

As we approached a house, I gasped, "My old tree house!" My eyes lit up excitedly, as I limped a bit faster. Rainbow Dash kept pace, but asked me, "Wait, you're house? Then that means..." I looked to her, stopping at the door, "...Twilight, oh jeez." Rainbow Dash knocked on the door several times before it opened, revealing a purple maned pony. She looked to Rainbow, then to me, "Oh, good to see you, Dash. Ah, so he awakens!" I nodded feebily, still tired and having small bouts of pain. I then said, "Pleased to meet you, I am Letex." I shook her hoof as well as I could, and entered as she stepped to the side.

I sat onto the couch, laying back on my flank. I yellped, and stood back up, "That is my flank..." I said gritting my teeth. Twilight walked over to my behind area, saying, "Yeah, thats a small crack alright." Before I could ask how she could tell, Rainbow said, "Hey! You're a Pegasus!" I looked back and forth between the two, "Yeah? didn't you know?" Twilight agreed, but Rainbow looked at my wings, interested, "Those wings are bigger than mine...how are they that size?" I looked to her, then saying, "Just good card in the draw. Thats what I always said" She then seemed to pout a little, I turned back to Twilight, "So, this is your house?" I looked around. Looked almost the same, as she responded, "Yeah, nice, isn't it?" I looked back to Twilight, and said, "Well, guess my living plans are a bit delayed..." Twilight tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean-? Oh...this was your house, is that it?" I looked back and nodded, "Yeah, but no matter. My travels have gotten me some bits for a house." Twilight's eyes opened a bit more, as she said, "Wait, you're a traveler?" I then responded, "Indead, I am." Twilight squeeled a small, girly squeal and said, "Awsome! Now I can learn more about the outside world!" Rainbow Dash stopped dazing off, looking in her direction and asked, "But, you have all these books Twi..." Twilight looked to her friend and said, "Oh yes, but you can't learn everything in a book. Only a few things."

I looked over the pegasus in front of me as Twilight walked off to get something for Letex to sit on. I couldn't distinguish Letex from a girl and a boy. Letex's voice sounded like her own, but it was hard to tell. Then, Rainbow Dash just up and said it, "Say, are you a mare or a colt?" Letex looked to me, and answered, "Oh, well, if you must know...I am a mare." Well, that solved Dash's little dilema. Wait, why did she want to know? Pondering this Rainbow said she was going to get the rest of the group as she took off from the tree house. Still, why would she want to know?

-A few hours later-

I had spent the next few hourse talking to the rest of the group, and telling them a few things i have done. Nothing too exciting, but they all were interested. The sun was going to set soon, I looked over to Twilight as everypony else went home for sleep, "Hey, Twilight, do you have a room I can sleep in?" Twilight shook her head, "No, sorry Letex. You could go find Rainbow Dash and ask her." I then walked out the door, and said bye as I took off into the air. My wings were healed, while I was a bit unstable, I could fly. I headed for a house in the clouds, and when I tried to land I hit the cloud with a light thud. There was a small shuffling as Rainbow Dash opened the door. I lifted a hoof, and waved.

Rainbow pulled me up and asked, "So, whats up? I am getting ready for bed, dude." She yawned as I then asked, "Well, do you have a spare bed, I can't stay at Twilight's because she doesn't have a spare bed." Rainbow walked over and put her hoof on my back gently so I didn't collapse, "Sure, follow me." She led me to a nice bed on the other side of her room, I walked over and thanked her, as I collapsed in the bed.

Rainbow Dash blew out the candle and laid in her bed. The mare on the other side of the room asleep already, Rainbow sighed. She felt strange about this new comer, like she had a secret. Either way, Rainbow collapsed into sleep almost as fast as her new friend did. She drempt of what this secret may be, eventually waking from a silent squeal.

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed my second chapter! I know they are not incredibly long, but these stories (yes, more than one of this line) are going to have like, eight to nine of them. Im out.**


	3. Cupcakes and Secrets

**Letex's Tale One**

**Chapter 3: Cupcakes and Secrets**

**A/N: Please do not blame me if I over exagerate or undermine Pinkie or anypony. Still, loving the reviews in all the stories. Thanks!**

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. Just past dawn, I should get up. I got up slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, my flank still sore. As I did this, I realized that my watch and turqoise jacket were on a bedstand, along with a small note with scribbles on it. I picked up the note and began putting on my watch.

The note read:

Dear Letex,

I have gone out to work. Pinkie wanted to see you today, good luck dealing with her!

Sincerely,

RD

So, Rainbow Dash went to work. I wonder...oh, yeah right. She is a weather pegasus. I walked out the door and flew towards Twilight's house, as Rainbow Dash had neglected to tell where Pinkie was. I knocked on the door and it swung open with a very tired looking dragon. Well, baby dragon. I looked at him and asked, "Hi, I was wandering where I could find Pinkie?" the dragon pointed in the direction of a few buildings, then said, "Over there. Sugar Cube Corner, by the way my name is Spike." I was was about to extend my hoof, but he closed the door and wondered off inside. I walked towards the larger building, it looked practicly made of sweets.

Just as I was debating on the thoroughness of that, Pinkie Pie stepped out of the shop waving excitedly at me, "Hey! Hey hey hey! Letex how are you? Are you ok? How did you sleep? Do you like-" before she could continue, I held my hoof up and said, "I am find, Pinkie, calm down..." I had a more irritated sound to my voice then I had intended. Pinkie took a deep breath in and said, "Alright I will be bit more quiet but I will ask you all these questions later ok?" I was still comprehending the sentence when she pulled me inside. I looked around, this place was an amazing feat of sweet making technology. I followed Pinkie Pie as she hopped up and down through the shop.

We stopped at the counter and Pinkie introduced me, "Hi Mr Cake! Meet Letex!" I shook his hoof and said, "It is a pleasure, sir." I followed Pinkie into a bakery area in the back after the short introduction. Pinkie walked over to a cupboard and started taking out ingredients, "Alright, we need to make cupcakes, some cake, and a couple muffins." I stood next to her, and said, "Um, Pinkie I am not the best cook, and I can cook, but I never make sweets." Pinkie looked over to me and said, "Well, that means you can learn!" She slapped down a cook book in front of me, flipping to a page about cupcakes.

-An hour later-

I had tried many times to cook atleast one good cupcake, only to mix them up so badly, they bursted into flames when we put them into the oven, "Come on Letex! You can do it!" I took all the ingredients, and started mixing them again, already had memorized them. When I was done making the batter, it slowly filled the cupcake pan, and I shoved it into the oven, turning it to the correct tempurature. After a lot of waiting, and listening to Pinkie Pie talk on and on about how we should have a party, the oven pinged. I took out the cupcakes, and they looked...awsome. I took one out and looked at it closely, no burns! I high-hoofed Pinkie Pie and I took a bite.

I felt my mouth burst into metaphorical flames as I ran and got a glass of water. Pinkie Pie tried one, only to have the same reaction. After I had drank about a gallon of water, I asked, "What were in those cupcakes?" my tounge still singed, Pinkie Pie looked at the ingredients, "Just flower, Sugar, Dough, and...oh." Pinkie took a bottle of Hot Sauce and I looked at her with my eye twitching. Her lips slowly started to waver. Then, we both burst out laughing, I could feel her resting herself against me, and laughing so hard we were both bouncing.

She took a tube of frosting and sprayed it into my mane, "Oh, its on!" I said playfully, as I returned the frosting attack. We both messed around, making the kitchen a mess, while getting each other covered in frosting. I tripped onto my back and Pinkie stood over me and held one of those evil muffins, "Only one more bite, hehe!" She giggled trying to get it into my mouth, I squermed and moved my head, trying to avoid it. That is when walked in.

"What is going on?" said Mr Cake, a irritable look in his eye. Pinkie stood back and sat on her rump, looking down. I stood and walked up to him, "Sorry, , me and Pinkie got carried away. I will clean it up before I leave." walked out and I trotted over to Pinkie, lifting her face up with my hoof, "Cmon Pinkie, now we have to clean up." She nodded, and got perked up as she started to clean the oven from the burns. I grabbed a wash cloth and started wiping down the whole kitchen.

-Another hour or so later-

Pinkie was putting frosting on very hot cupcakes, trying to dull it down. I finished cleaning everything and turned to Pinkie Pie, "Well, I'd better get going Pinkie. Later!" I waved goodbye as I walked out of the kitchen. Pinkie waved back, but there was a look on her face that I could not explain.

I went to Rainbow Dash's house, ready to get something to eat. When I got there, Rainbow Dash was inside already eating a sandwich. I opened the door and walked in, "Hey Rainbow Dash." She looked to me, pushing a sandwich in my direction. I walked over and sat in the chair. The sandwich was actually very good, hay with jam. After lunch, Rainbow walked up to me and asked, "So, do you fly often?" I nodded, then said, "Actually, not very often. I usually needed to save my energy while I was traveling." She looked to me and pulled on my shoulder, "Come on then, lets fly for a bit. I am wondering how good you are, any how." As we walked out, I stretched my wings and legs. Rainbow then added on, "Of course, there is no way you are better then me." said Rainbow Dash pridefully. I rolled my eyes, and said, "Alright, lets do this."

We took off at the same time but Rainbow really was very fast. I kept up slight pace before completely falling behind.

I looked behind me for Letex, but I didn't see him. Yeah, I outrun all the flyers in Equestria! Then, I saw Letex slowly falling onto a cloud, she looked to me as if she needed assistance. That is when I noticed her bent wing. Quickly, I rushed to my friends aid.

I laid on the cloud, my wing bent at a strange angle. Rainbow Dash came onto the cloud and started feeling the wing, looking for broken bones. I thought I should stop her, just incase. But, I would say I should not keep secrets from my new friend. Thats when the bent area seemingly fell from its place. Rainbow stepped back, eyeing me carefully. I raised my hooves to explain, "Its...something, I don't like talking about." I could tell she saw the black, singed end of the feathers. She looked to me for how and why, and I answered, "I, had a run in with a dragon. Barely escaped with my life..." I looked to my singed wing, a small tear coming to my eye.

Rainbow could understand why I had the light, leather replacement wing part. Because, without wings, a Pegasus was almost dead weight. Their most cherised thing of their bodies was their wings, which made them feel at home in the air. Rainbow Dash helped me put the partial leather wing replacement back on, "Don't worry, Letex your secret is safe with me. But, we could go see Twilight about it." I raised my eyebrow, "Twilight? She is a Unicorn...but, how do you know she can heal well enough?" Rainbow Dash smirked, "Because, she is the one who saved your life with a healing spell."

I then remembered, the white light, it must have been a healing spell of some sort. And quite a good one too, if it she healed me. We both took off towards Twilight's home, and knocked on the door semi-hurridly. Twilight opened the door and stepped aside as Dash said, "Twilight, she needs some help."

I slowly reached back with my muzzle and carefully jerked the leather replacement off my feathers. Twilight gasped, Rainbow Dash grimiced. I looked over to Rainbow Dash, and pleaded her to talk with my eyes, "Twilight, as your friend, I must ask you to try." Twilight slowly walked around me, examining my burnt wing, "How did this happen, Letex?" I shook my head, tears already begining to build up in my eyes, "I had a close call with a dragon..." I started sobbing slightly, the memory still as vivid as if it happened a minute ago. The pain though, oh Celestia the pain. It lasted my whole life, the only thing keeping the burning sensation from utterly destroying me was that as long as I cover it and keep air and other things on it, my wing would not burn eternally. I was zoned out as Twilight and Rainbow Dash talked, occasionally looking back to me.

After some minutes, Twilight turned to me,"Letex, I don't know if I can. I am good with healing spells, yes. But...it looks, worse than a burn." I could tell too, the black color, red, slightly glowing swirls on the tip of the charred wing. Rainbow Dash was the first of the three to say what they did not want to hear, "Letex, we all know why it hurts, and why healing magic won't help it." there was an awkward silence between them, "Rainbow Dash is right, Letex, it is cursed." I looked to the wing, the pain becoming overwelming. I tugged on the leather substitute as fast as I could, "Well..." I said, starting to cry again, "What am I suppose to do? I am a pegasus!" I started full out sobbing, trying to figure my place. I was always the nicest, most friendliest mare you would meet. Until you talk about her curse, then I go into a depressed, solitary state.

I started out the door, wings flapping before Twilight or Rainbow Dash could react. I flew away, towards a small mountain cave. I curled up in it, crying myself to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story so far. about six or so chapters left until Letex's Tale Two. Thanks for reading, I will upload more tommorow.**


	4. Crushes, Literally

**Letex's Tale One**

**Chapter 4: Crushes, literally**

**A/N: I am sorry, I have had writers block for the past day or so.**

I awoke to a slight nagging sound. It was early in the morning, and somepony or something was talking to me, trying to get my attention. I grogilly opened my eyes to find Fluttershy staring at me confused, "Um, not to be rude, why are you sleeping in this cave?" I slowly stood on my hooves, my body still shivering a bit from the cold weather.

I then stretched, "Well..." I began, "I felt I should, because of a certain...event. I just needed to be by myself for a bit of time." Fluttershy then said, "Oh, okay then. Bye, Letex." Her voice was very hushed, but she pranced off with a small group of wildlife following her. I decided I should go talk to Twilight and Rainbow Dash about what happened, considering how rude I was. I started flying to town, only to see Pinkie Pie looking around franticly, "Oh man! Where is she? I have looked everywhere!" I smiled, and hovered down behind Pinkie Pie, tapping her on the shoulder. She waved me off, "Sorry, Letex I have to find Letex because Twilight says you went missing last night." She turned back around for a few seconds, as I waited, looking at me watch.

Suddenly, she gasped and turned around, leaping at me with a great hug, "Oh, its you! How silly filly of me! Cmon, lets get to Twilight's house right away they have been conserned, why did you run off? What is wrong?" I just followed Pinkie Pie, trying to avoid the questions. As we reached Twilight's house, I heard a small whimper, a very, very quiet one. I looked through the window, seeing a very peculiar sight. Rainbow Dash was on the couch, curled in a small ball. How long had I been gone? It felt like a night...but she was crying a little, I saw the tears running down her face, making her cyan coat look darker.

I turned to Pinkie, "Pinkie, before we go in, how long have I been gone?" she looked at me as if I had lost my mind, "Well, you left about two days ago..." whew, two days only, "well, actually two days and a month ago." I gasped, two months? I t felt like only a night. But, then I rmembered Pinkie's sense of time, and walked in, bracing myself. Rainbow didn't look up, just kept staring into her tail, "Go away, Pinkie...I d-don't wa-want to talk right now..." said Rainbow Dash in between the small sobs. Wow...had I hurt her this much? I am a terrible mare.

Pinkie Pie was about to talk up, but then I put my hoof to her mouth, "Rainbow, its me." She looked up at me, and I felt my heart shatter. Her normally very well kept fur was a wreck, mane and tail very frizzled as well. Her face was covered in dried tears, and I could feel myself wanting to just leave again. Rainbow Dash saw me, and after awkward seconds of me contemplating her reaction, she yelled, "Where were you?" Anger, of course. She walked over to me, a fury in her eyes, and slammed her hoof into my jaw. I fell to my stomach, damn. She could hit. Still, I deserved it, no matter what she did. She picked me up and stared daggers into my soul.

I stared back, practicly peeing myself from the anger and sadness in her eyes. I simply closed my eyes, and said, "I'm sorry, Dash. I am so, so, sorry." A single tear went down my eye, making me think about what I had done. She looked at me some more, before dropping me as I landed back on my back legs. She turned, "Why, Letex? Why did you leave me?" I was so confused, she acted as if we were- oh, I see. I looked to her, "Rainbow, what do you mean leave you?" Pinkie had left a little while ago, after Rainbow hit me.

I was playing dumb, I didn't want to be the one to point it out. She faced me, "Well, I just...you are a really good friend to me, Letex. I felt alone without another pegasus that understands me, and is like me." I walked over to her, and put my front hooves around her. She followed, and returned the hug, almost suffocating me, "Without you...I..." she was cut off as Twilight came in, "Hey! I heard Letex in here!" She looked from me to Rainbow, and sighed, "Rainbow, perhaps you should go get some sleep. I need to discuss this with Letex." Rainbow abloged, leaving with some closure. Twilight motioned for the seat opposite of her, and I sat.

She eyed me for a moment, "Letex, what happened? You wouldn't abandon us, would you?" I shook my head, "No, I have no idea what happened. I went to sleep in some cave, wanting to be alone. Next thing I knew, Fluttershy had woke me up. And, to top it off, it had been months." Twilight looked at me with disbelief in her eyes, "I swear, Twilight it is true!" after a few moments in consideration, Twilight nodded, and shook my hoof.

She trotted over and started reading a book named 'Hexes, Spells, and Curses'. She flipped to a random page, revealing red, glowing swirls with black surrounding them, "This, is the 'Hitch-Hiker' curse. It is spread by a certain pony, named Adficio Vitiosus, meaning, roughly, Afflict Corrupt." I listened to her words, trying to comprehend it. I couldn't believe I was cursed by somepony, it seemed like a dragon, "I saw a dragon that day, It was no pony!" Twilight shook her head, "No, see the pony uses a sort of hallucogen to make all encounters seem to be natural accurances, so the ponies do not realize until it takes the whole part it was casted on." This is what made me squeak. It was going to take my wing? No, this couldn't be happening, "How long would this take?" I said, my voice hushed, and being affected by my held back tears.

"Do you mind if, you took the leather off? I need to see if it spread." I slowly took the leather off, and gasped. The corruption had spread even more across the wing, making each movement without a cover feel like it was being branded. I quickly shoved the leather back on, feeling a stinging sensation. Twilight looked worried, I was going to freak out, "Listen, we can still reverse it. But, there must be a price." I looked at me friend, worried, "What kind of price?" Twilight took a gulp, and read the book, "The only way to reverse the effects of the 'Hitch-hiker' curse is to sacrafice something dear,or they must have a realization of any origins. Little is known what kind of realization is required."

I took a step back, this still does not explain my sleeping habits, "What about the long sleep?" Twilight located a small sentance on the subject of sleeping, "Sometimes, a creature affected by this vile curse will be sent into a coma, or deep sleep, some may never wake. Only one or not even happen within one cursed persons life." Relieved, i sighed. Well, atleast I wouldn't never wake up now. I thanked her for helping me, and flew to Rainbow Dash's house.

Rainbow Dash was in her bed, toying with her mane when I walked in. She looked to me, and said, "What the hay man! Why did you-" I held up my hoof, "Apparently, I had been cursed. It will eventually spread through out my wing, and it will crumple to ashes. I will not go into a permanent coma, as I was just in one. Now, please let me sleep so I can forget about the spreading of the curse, and how my wing will eventually be destroyed." I said with a sorrowful and frusterated voice, and fell asleep in my bed, ready for the whole day to be over with.

I layed on my bed, but couldn't fall asleep. The mare on the other side of the room, she was not going to be a pegasus soon...but why? She had a very nice mane and tale, her coat was silky, why did this have to happen to her friend? I climbed out of my bed and headed to Letex's wing. I carefully took off the leather, as Letex squirmed a bit, and hissed quietly. I looked at the beutiful wing, but my eyes stopped at the red swirls. I had no idea what she was going through, and I punished her, beat her, and yelled at her for it. I felt ashamed, and went back to bed. I still felt that strange feeling in my chest, and I closed my eyes.

**A/N: There is chapter four. Sorry it took so long, I had a very bad case of boredom and writers block. It took a bit to figure out what would happen, but I am happy with the result. See you all later! Please review.**


	5. Update

**Update Time**

**I think I bit off a bit more than I could chew. I have other things to do including new puppies. I really like writing, but I want to say that I am not giving up, just the updates for stories may come a bit slower. Still, I have gotten out of writers block and am preparing to do chapter 5 of Letex's Tale, and am also about to ship out an update notice like this one, only a bit different.**

**Thanks for your support, everyone. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S I will be away this weekend because of family matters, see you all later.**


	6. New Job

**Letex's Tale One**

**Chapter 5: A New Job**

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated a lot, as I have been sick, and still am. Enjoy.**

I woke up to the feeling of Rainbow Dash poking my arm, "Hey! Letex dude, wake up!" I grogilly opened my eyes, and stared up at Dash. She held out a white uniform, about my size, "I got you a new job! And, you are going to be late if you don't pick up the pace!" quickly, I got my watch on and brushed my mane as I rushed out of the house, Dash at my side. I started pulling on the white uniform as I flew to Cloudsdale, Dash trying to apologize for punching me. I waved her off, "Rainbow Dash, its- nnngh- fine. Now...help. Me get this...stupid..." Rainbow Dash smirked and pulled on the white outfit onto my body. Normally it would be easy enough, but flying was hard while fiddling with a stupid white suit. I slowly descended to a large cloud with a building on top, "This, Letex, is the Weather Factory." I knew what it was, but had never seen it myself. The pegasai flew about, quickly going about their business. A bright yellow one flew to me, and looked me over, "Okay, Rainbow Dash said that there was a new pegasus in town. Follow me, Rainbow Dash has to get back on her cloud shift." I trotted along with the bright yellow pegasus, as he started going on about what my job would be. I disregarded him and I just stared in complete awe at the amazing palace-like factory.

Then he turned to me, "So, think you can do that?" looking back, I said, "Huh? What? Sorry..." I shyly backed up as he said, "Ugh, your job. Okay? Is to check rain and snow amounts are right before they ship out and are made into clouds. Alright?" I nodded, ready to get started. He pointed me over to the end of one of the assembly lines, "By the way, Letex, my name is Hopper." I smiled and quickly went to work. While I measured the water capacity of the to-be clouds, another pegesus walked up to me, "Hey, are you that new pegasus that is living with Rainbow?" I turned to her, nodding, "Yeah, what of it?" The other pegasus, giggled, and continued to work. Well, looks like I am officially part of the community.

* * *

><p>*Rainbow Dash*<p>

I watched silently as she stuck the thermometer like tool into the clouds. I looked side to side weerily, and biting my lip I left to tend to the clouds. It was a good feeling, but seemed to make me feel...different. I could feel my heart pound hapilly, but whenever I was away from Letex...it felt like a piece of me was gone. I could not tell Letex about these feelings, it could ruin our relationship. But...Twilight could have some insight on this. I quickly began my shift, knowing I couldn't skip work today.

* * *

><p>*Letex Lash*<p>

Never had I been so tired in my life. Well, except when the ponies of Nethergrass's mistook me for a carriage horse. Still, my back ached, and I flew clumsily to Rainbow's place. Then, I saw a small building named, "Nightpub Punch". Curiosity got the better of me, and flew to it, pushing the double doors in. There was a number of ponies getting quite drunk, including Berry Punch. Sitting at the nearest table, I ordered a small coctail, as I sank into the cusions. Rainbow Dash wanted me home, but...nah. I could relax here for a bit.

* * *

><p>*Rainbow Dash*<p>

-Five hours later-

I trotted into Twilight's place, and yelled, "Twilight? You here?" at first, there was no answer. Then, a hurried pace of hooves came from the kitchen, "Sorry! sorry sorry, had to make some lunch. Whats going on Rainbow?" I hushed Twilight with a small "tsk" sound. I sat down, Twilight sitting across from me, "Rainbow, whats wrong?" I looked side to side, as if somone was looking for me, "I need some advice, Twilight." Suddenly, Twilight pulled several books excitedly, "Oh! I knew this day would come! I can teach you all about lists, injuries, dangerous-" I waved my hoof, saying no. She slowly put the books in their correct positions, "Oh...ok. So, what was it?" Fiddling with my hooves, I said, "Well, I think I like...um..." Twilight's ears perked up.

"Well, who? Who?" Apparently, Twilight was just like every other girl when she had time for gossip. I breathed in deeply, "I think I like...well. This may not be true, it could be completely false, but-" Twilight stopped my rambling, "Come on Rainbow Dash, we both know you are just stalling." I then said hastily "IthinkIlikeLetex!" Twilight shook her head, "What? Sorry, didn't catch that." I shook my head back, un-relenting. I was not going to say it again, not aloud. I quickly retreated out of the treehouse, and zoomed towards my cloud home. Why were my cheeks burning? Man, why am I so shy? Pull yourself together, Rainbow Dash! I silently smacked myself, and saw the "Nightpub Punch", great! I could go there and relax.

* * *

><p>*Letex Lash*<p>

My mind was so...uncertain. I could feel myself wobble, and I just did not care. Thats when I collapsed back into my seat, knowing Rainbow Dash would be mad at me for not being home.

Thats when a rainbow maned Pegasai entered the pub, and took a seat next to me. I gulped, she was sitting right there, and she could beat my ass to the door and a hundred times over. She could also beat my face in for being late. That is when I noticed she was blushing about something. What it was, I did not know. She ordered a "One-Hit" Punch coctail. Sliding down, I sipped my coctail some more, trying to be unseen.

I had tried so hard not to be seen, but it seemed Rainbow knew I was here. How? Well, she kept giving me shy looks towards me, and I had no idea she knew I was here. Still, my mind was sloshed about with the small coctail...or few...I had. Barely thinking clearly, I sat next to her and started a conversation, "So...whats going on, Rainbow." She definetly looked completely out of it, eyes going from side to side, head wobbling. Thats when the barmaid came by, "Excuse me, your bill?" I looked to a small peice of paper on the table. I sighed in annoyance and took some bits out of my pocket. The maid smiled and walked away, stuffing most of them in her small saddlebag. I rolled my eyes as Rainbow started leaning on me, "Man, you, are like, the BEST friend everrrrr..." she passed out on my lap, as I blushed a bit.

I started heaving her outside the door, and she puked up her lunch straight onto the sidewalk. I was disgusted, but kept her moving. I then took off into the air, the matted and semi-wet rainbow mane following me into the sky. I was flying towards her house, when Fluttershy popped up in front of me, "Hey, what are you doing with Rainbow Dash?" I could feel pins on my neck come, as I felt her staring at me accusingly. Of course it was not good to see somone carrying off your best friend into the night, while she was drunk, and passed out. I said, "Listen, Fluttershy, I was at the bar, and she came, got drunk. I am taking her home." I smilled nervously, as Fluttershy moved out of the way, still watching me all the way.

I layed her down in the bed, my wings aching beyond belief. I knew it would be hard, but jeez, my wings felt like they were going to fall off. I slowly, and caringly pulled over her blanket, and trotted over to my bed. I laid down and folded my wings carefully. The blanket got pulled over by something, but I couldn't tell what, as I was already blacking out into sleep. The last thing I heard was a very quiet, "What in the..." and then, I was gone.

* * *

><p>*Rainbow Dash*<p>

I stood unsteadilly on my hooves. Man, I drank way too much. I then saw the other mare on the side bed, curled up and sleeping, "What in the..." I walked over and looked her over, seeing the obveous stress marks of either flying a long time or...she carried me? I felt instant shame fall over me, she had to carry me home, because I passed out drunk, in a bar. Again! I face-hoofed, and got a bit closer to her, and felt my chest flutter again.

**A/N: I tried SO hard to make Rainbow Dash like she was in the show, please, I really want feedback on if I portraid her correctly. Thanks all. Also, wanted to ask me something, or even Letex something? You can on her (my) tumblr blog! Link will be on my profile page. Have a good week guys and girls!**


	7. Pain

**Letex's Tale One**

**Chapter 7: Pain**

****A/N: I have vowed that the next chapter will be the last for the first one. Here, have some fun with this chapter. This is actually the ending, but the Epilogue will be for a sneak peek for Letex's Tale Two. Enjoy the final ACTUAL chapter for Letex's Tale One.****

* * *

><p>I slowly rose from my drink-enduced sleep, finding my head to be pounding. I could only remember some details of the night, going to a club? Maybe. But getting this drunk? Not that possible. I was atleast a bit responsible when it came to drinking, but I guess it was strong stuff. I slowly stood on my front hooves, stretched out my back ones, and then stood. My wings still sore from whatever happened, I slowly walked out of the bedroom, into the kitchen. I saw Rainbow, sitting at a chair. She looked so awfull, and was drinking a small cup of Coffee. I took the seat next to her, "So, Rainbow. How is it going?" She did not answer, instead she just handed me another small cup of coffee. I drank whole-heartedly.<p>

Me and Rainbow slowly began to lose our hangovers, and she started off the conversation, "So...do you remember what happened?" I looked up, shaking my head. No, I had no recollection of what actually happened last night. I was scared, to be honest. I could have been drugged, or maybe I got beaten? Well, I was not robbed, I thought as I counted my bits. Suddenly, I noticed a small, very thin peice of green hair. I swallowed hard, what happened...? I hid the hair in my satchel pack for now. Rainbow looked to me, and asked, "All I remember is going to a bar or something. How about you?" I nodded, that was where my mind got hazy. I went in...for what? Probobly a drink. Still, how long had I been there? Hours, more than likely. I still had this weird suspicion that I had gotten way too drunk to go anywhere. Still, I woke up here, so I must have either had will power or be very stupid.

* * *

><p>*Rainbow Dash*<p>

I could feel my head pounding, making my brain pulse with pain. I could say so many accusations, but I do not think Letex would do anything. Still...I remember something about her, something important. Who told me, though? Who knows, all I wanted was to sleep. Letex's head was resting on the edge of the table, barely awake. We both were passing out again, and I welcomed it. Still, I was too tired to get to my bed. So...I had to improvise.

*Letex Lash*

My eyes were fluttering closed, when I felt something rest on my shoulder. Looking weakly to my left, I saw Rainbow Dash falling asleep on my shoulder. She really looked amazing, still, my mind was already drifting away. My head rested on the table, as I closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was something wrapping around me.

* * *

><p>*A few hours later*<p>

Slowly, I woke up, feeling small droplets of drool fall off my face. Man, I felt better already. As I woke, I recalled the feeling of something wrapping around me. I looked to my left, starteled. Rainbow was laying on my shoulder, in a sort of comfurtable trance. I slowly tried to remove her arms from around me, but before I could, she opened her eyes.

She yawned loudly, and hugged me tighter. I coughed a bit, and her eyes became as big as plates as she took her hooves away, "Oh, sorry. I got a bit too comfurtable." She laughed nervously. I followed suite as we both walked out of her house.

* * *

><p>*Rainbow Dash*<p>

Me and Letex started to walk together. But, at this point, we started drifting awkwardly apart. I walked away and flew towards Twilight's house, maybe she had some answers. After all, she did send me that letter to come visit. I kept flying, but it seemed that the drinking last night had taken its toll on my wings. I kept going in a semi-straight pattern, still feeling tipsy. Once I got near Twilight's house, I could not believe what I saw inside.

* * *

><p>*Letex Lash*<p>

I screamed, and rolled over trying to get to my leather cover. Twilight cought me with her mouth onto my tail , "Letex! You must let it burn so I can get the spell ready!" I screamed loudly, half of my wing burning with a white hot sensation. I kept digging for the cover, feeling my wing burn.

Twiligt held fast, though. I bucked her, and ran towards it. Twilight screamed, "No! You don't understand!" I was about to end the pain with the cover when suddenly, Rainbow Dash dived through the door. She tackled me to the ground, and felt my wing burn bright hot, getting worse by the second.

* * *

><p>*Rainbow Dash*<p>

I stared into the eyes of my friend...Letex looking like a savage, insane pony. Letex stared into my eyes, "Rainbow...please. It burns so bad...let me go! Please!" I felt tears fall from my face, Letex still balling her eyes out. I felt my strength waiver for a second, and Letex pushed me off.

Letex made a run for the door, Twilight in hot persuit. I got up and started running after her too. We chased Letex, only falling slightly behind as she ran into the countryside. Letex started wavering, her pace being interupted by the wing and the wind. My heart was breaking by doing this, I knew it looked sinister, and it seemed evil. But, Twilight knows best.

Suddenly, Letex took off into the air, flying unsteadily towards a , I took off after her. Now, we were alone in the air, and she was still wavering, and lagging to her right side. I could hear her muffled screams of agony, and felt my own tears spilling out my eyes. We flew into the valley, and Letex hit a small branch. She lowered her altitude, me right above.

Then, she hit a bigger branch. A much bigger one. She hacked and coughed, then continued, climbing up, and up. I looked up to the sky, having a hard time spotting her below the cloud layer. I went up, with all my strength.

As I peirced the cloud layer, I could see Letex clearly flying in no direction, just flying. Trying to run from the pain. I darted after her, following her already closely. She looked back, her eyes looking in agony. We both knew how this would end, and she wouldn't give up. I admired that, but kept flying after the crazed pegasus.

She took a dip into the clouds, falling through, only, her wings were wrapped around her body, in a protective fasion. She was falling. I screamed, "No! No no no! Come on! Fly!" I dived after her, the feeling of rain on my back and outstretched wings. Lightning was coming down, as well as rain. I looked side to side, and could find no trace of her with the rain clouding my vision. I flew around madly, "Letex? Letex? Letex!" There was no answer. Suddenly, I saw a faint, black and red spot. I dove after the colored anomoly.

After a second of flying, I saw Letex. She was close to the ground, and had her eyes closed. Freefalling, I could not go fast enough. I only had a mile or so before she slammed into the ground. Speeding up, I was getting closer, but the ground was too.

I scooped her hooves into mine, and felt much better. Still, I had been going too fast, and the ground was aproaching. Almost in slow motion, I hugged Letex close, and felt the rain all around. Time seemed to slow, as I connected my muzzle to hers, locking it into a kiss. A loud sound of lightning boomed in my ears as I said, "I think I love you..." Suddenly, a smacking sound came to my ears as I blacked out, still holding onto Letex.

*1 Day Later*

I woke in a small bed, the feeling of it was familiar. I opened my eyes to be greeted with a surprised face of a nurse, "Oh my...doctor! She is awake! Doctor!" She rushed out of the room, and I opened my eyes wider. I was in a hospital, another empty bed next to mine. My right hoof was wrapped in a cast, and my neck had a brace. So I was alive, good. I looked to my wings, and they were okay, still needed to heal from the bruises and cuts, though. Twilight walked into the room, along with of course, "So, Rainbow, how do you feel?" I nodded my head weakly, "I am fine...for having broken bones and messed up wings."

After a few minutes of talking about what had happened, I looked to both of my visitors, a small look of horror on my face, "What happened to Letex?" They both were taken aback, and looked to each other. ushered Twilight forward, "I think you should tell her..." Twilight looked into my eyes, and put a hoof on my shoulder, "Listen, Rainbow..." I felt sweat beads falling off my face, and my heart rate raised. Twilight took a gulp, "Letex...she, was not found. We don't know what happened." My eyes prung open with tears, and my heart started beating faster ,"No! Look again! I will look myself!" Twilight put a simple hoof onto my chest, and I stopped. I closed my eyes, and fell back onto the medical bed. and Twilight walked away, and I was alone. Then, the light turned out, leaving me in the dark with nothing but tears, and memories of the one pegasus who I loved.

**To be continued in**

**Letex's Tale Two**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, the ending to Letex's Tale One. The next story in the trilogy is Letex's Tale Two, and crap. How did you like it? I almost cried writing the end, no joke. Hope you enjoyed! Also, the Epilogue will be up shortly. Please review, thank you.**


	8. Epilogue

**Letex's Tale One**

**Epilogue**

****A/N: I hope you enjoy the sneak peak of the first chapter. I just wrote the last chapter of Letex's Tale One, and I am in the zone. Enjoy.****

* * *

><p><p>

I felt nothing, my mind a complete blank. Then, I felt something, well, somone. I opened my eyes, and found myself not in nothingness, but in a type of shack. The walls were made of a cheap wood, but the furniture was actually quite nice. Looking around, I could see nopony, and all I could hear was the booming lightning outside. Thats when I realized, I was stuck. Looking side to side, I realized I was strapped down, and unable to move. A small door opened, and somone stepped in. I could not tell who they were, but they looked quite silly.

I opened my muzzle, "Hey...who are you?" My voice was commanding, but it wavered at the end. The person walked up to me, and laughed, "Hah! You are weak!" I rolled my eyes, the weakminded comment slipping over my head. Then, I gasped as the pony took off her hat, and smiled evily into my eyes, "Yes...Twilight will pay, Trixie will make sure of that." I was about to scream, when Trixie hit my face with one of her hooves, and I was out.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: Exciting, right? Well, hope you enjoy cliffhangers, because I will be writing this one for a bit of time. Might post it on Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for everything, later all!**


	9. Attention! Please read

Hello, dear readers.

* * *

><p>This account is mostly done running it's course, it had a good run, but have no fear! I have multiple accounts, and the one on F iMfiction . net (Fanfiction is annoying with sites, just remove the spaces) is much, much more active than this one! If you want to see more MLP content, go there. If you want you can continue to stay here, but I will not garuntee anything. Also...<p>

I ask humbly that you forgive me for being so ridiculous and just discarding everything I built up on here, and know that I will do my best to update stories on this site when I can, and I actually have another new story just for the lot of you, which will be uploaded either tonight, tomorrow morning or tomorrow!

Until then, have a nice night/morning/evening/day!


End file.
